


Loopholes

by Autophile



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, other characters are mentioned but I don't think I should tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autophile/pseuds/Autophile
Summary: As a dark fairy, Faybelle was almost impressed. Almost. Because, much like anyone, she knew that the only way for a magical contract to be binding was for the person to willingly sign which she doubted Raven would do.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Loopholes

Faybelle knew that the entire Magical Binding Contract was the Headmaster’s latest scheme to get Raven to sign away her future to the title of Evil Queen. The contract’s wording was exact and there were no loophole’s she could see. There was very powerful magic in it and the consequences were severe enough not even a suicidal person or a particularly masochistic one would wish them upon them. Technically speaking it was also legal. 

As a dark fairy, Faybelle was almost impressed. Almost. Because, much like anyone, she knew that the only way for a magical contract to be binding was for the person to willingly sign which she doubted Raven would do. She honestly couldn’t understand why anyone believed this would succeed. Raven didn’t act like a villain but she still took the same classes like the rest of them. In their Hexes and Curses class they spend a week on the topic of Magical Contracts and then two months on Magical Wording. When they were tested on it Raven got the highest grade on it. 

(Which Faybelle was totally not bitter about. She, a dark fairy excited for her destiny, came second to the unwilling Evil Queen. Nothing to hold a grudge over. Definitely.)

They must be getting real desperate.

First to sign the contract was of course Apple White. Since this entire thing was being done for her Happy Ever After, it made sense to change the order.  
Next was Raven. She walked up there with a smile on her face and signed the contract. The Rebels cheered.

Whut?

The only reason Faybelle didn’t start questioning if she somehow fell into a parallel universe was the confusion from the rest of the Royals and Headmaster Grimm’s confused happiness.

There was no way Raven would willingly sign away her future to be Apple’s or anyone’s villain. The Headmaster was the one who wrote the contracts and he was very meticulous about them. He went the extra mile and personalized them. He definitely would not write down something Raven would like and he would be extremely careful about any loopholes. Since Raven wasn’t the one to write the contract she couldn’t have changed it without his agreement and the Headmaster couldn’t have changed it without her father’s agreement which required for him to be physically present, the contract was probably the one the Good King agreed to.

“You found a loophole.”

Somehow Faybelle’s, not very silent but not very loud words, managed to be heard over the noise.

Raven smiled. It wasn’t an evil smile but it wasn’t a nice one either. “The contract says I have to be Evil and Cruel towards Apple.” And with that she left, the Rebel’s following, not even staying to sign their contracts.

Evil and Cruel. Faybelle knew Headmaster Grimm didn’t like Raven but this confirmed it. Raven Queen was a genially good and kind person and making her be anything but that was to torture her. Points to him for that.

The phrasing on the other hand was very vague and very open to interpretation. What some would call Evil or/and Cruel others would describe as Good or/and Kind. There once was a Mother Gothel who honestly believed the abuse she inflicted on her Rapunzel was Love. Tough Love to be more specific.

Faybelle tried to find the right answer to this mystery. What kind of Evil and Cruel action was Raven Queen willing to do?

The ghost of a memory came to the front. It was from the beginning of the school year. It was from their Entrance to Villainy lessons.

“Evil and Cruel antagonists are those who go a step beyond just following their destiny and place themselves on the way of the Heroes Happily Ever After.”

She had no idea what that had to do with anything. Standing in the way of a Happily Ever After usually meant killing at least one of the Heroes. In the Snow White fairytale the Evil Queen already tries to kill one of the Heroes sometimes. In fact it’s those murder attempts which cause Snow White to-

The dark fairy’s head snapped up and her eyes widened. The Evil Queen in all versions of the story was abusive towards Snow White by treating her as a servant –sometimes as a slave - and giving her very hard chores to do. Some Snow Whites even told tales of how they would faint due to the constant hard work their body wasn’t used to. Then the Evil Queen took it a step further and tried to kill –kill, not place in an enchanted sleep, there was a reason why it was called Poisoned Apple- their Snow White which always ended with said Snow White somehow miraculously surviving the death but falling in a coma –or enchanted sleep as they said nowadays. All this hardship lead to Snow White’s happy ending and the Evil Queen punishment for intentionally committing attempted murder.

If Raven was to be an obstacle to Apple White’s Happily Ever After then murder was definitely not the way to do it. There was only one way and that was for her to not act like the Evil Queen.

No Evil Queen meant no Poisoned Apple. No Poisoned Apple meant no True Love’s Kiss. No True Love’s Kiss meant no Happily Ever After.

If Raven actually tried to hurt Apple she would be helping the Princess reach her Happily Ever After which went against the contract.

All of a sudden everything became clear. Apple got Raven as her Evil Queen who would stand on the way of her happiness. Raven got a chance to live her life by being the Evil Queen in name only.

And no one could do anything to change that because neither Raven nor the Headmaster was willing to break the contract.

Everyone watched as Faybelle Thorn started laughing hysterically.

Can anyone blame her though? This was going to be the joke of the century. NO! The millennia.

Raven Queen was going to go down in history as the Most Evil and Most Cruel Evil Queen by actively not acting like that.

(Faybelle decided to forgive Raven for doing better on that Magical Contract and Magical Wording test.)


End file.
